1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an electrochemical cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into sodium-based electrochemical cells for storing electric power that is generated for household use, electric power that is generated by solar power, and electric power that is generated by wind power and for supplying electric power to electric vehicles is continuing. Electrochemical cells, such as a sodium-chloride nickel cell and a NaS cell, are large-capacity cells that store between a few kW to a few MW of electric power and have high-energy densities and a long lifetime. Due to these characteristics, they are used in a wide range of applications.